May 29
1800s 1900s *1905 - Brooklyn Robins right-hander Elmer Stricklett threw a “mystery pitch” – believed to be a spitball – during a game against the New York Giants. Some historians regarded the five-foot, six-inch Stricklett as the first pitcher to throw a spitball in a major league game. 1910s *1916 - Christy Mathewson pitched a 3–0 shutout over the Boston Braves, leading the New York Giants to their 17th consecutive victory, all on the road. In spite of their impressive winning streak, the Giants will finish second to the Braves in the National League pennant race. 1920s *1922 - The United States Supreme Court declared baseball primarily as a sport and not a business. In using this argument, the court ruled that baseball was not subject to anti-trust laws and standard interstate commerce regulations. 1930s 1940s 1950s 1960s 1970s *1972 - Morris (Moe) Berg died in Belleville, New Jersey, at the age of 70. In addition to playing 15 years in the major leagues, the multitalented Berg also gained distinction as an attorney, linguist, mathematician, and most curiously, as an American secret agent during the World War II. *1976 - Houston Astros pitcher Joe Niekro hit the only home run of his 22-year major league career. Strangely enough, Niekro enjoyed his feat against his brother, Phil, the ace pitcher of the Atlanta Braves. With his unexpected home run, Niekro led the Astros to a 4–3 victory over Atlanta. 1980s 1990s *1990 - Rickey Henderson of the Oakland Athletics became the American League’s all-time stolen base king. In swiping third base against the Toronto Blue Jays, Henderson stole his 893rd base to surpass the long-standing record set by Ty Cobb. *1992 - Tim Raines of the Chicago White Sox collected his 700th major league career stolen base. *1993 - Texas Rangers outfielder José Canseco, who three days earlier had a ball hit by Carlos Martínez bouncing off his head for a home run, voluntarely pitched an inning in a 15–1 blowout to the Boston Red Sox at Fenway Park. As the result, Canseco will have a season-ending elbow surgery from his ill-advised outing. 2000s *2000 - Oakland Athletics second baseman Randy Velarde turned an unassisted triple play, just the 11th in major league history, on a line drive hit by Shane Spencer of the New York Yankees. With runners on first and second bases running with the pitch, Velarde tagged Jorge Posada as he neared second base, then touched the base to retire Tino Martínez. In 1995 spring training, while with the Yankees, Velarde turned an unassisted triple play against the Dodgers. *2002 - In an article in Sports Illustrated, former National League MVP Ken Caminiti revealed that about 50 percent of current major league players used some form of steroids. *2006 - Albert Pujols hit his 25th home run of the season, a three-run blast, in the St. Louis Cardinals 3–1 victory over the Houston Astros. Pujols became the third-fastest big-leaguer to 25 homers, reaching it in 51 games played. Barry Bonds required 47 games in 2001 and Mark McGwire needed 50 in 1998. Pujols also increased his major league lead to 64 runs batted in. Births *1875 - Dave Fultz, outfielder (d. 1959) *1910 - George McQuinn, All-Star infielder (d. 1978) *1921 - Ferris Fain, All-Star infielder (d. 2001) *1945 - Blue Moon Odom, All-Star pitcher *1962 - Eric Davis, All-Star outfielder *1965 - Charlie Hayes, infielder *1973 - Trever Miller, pitcher *1976 - Jerry Hairston, Jr., infielder *1980 - Cha Seung Baek, pitcher Deaths *1966 - Hippo Vaughn, pitcher (b. 1888) *1972 - Moe Berg, catcher (b. 1902) *1978 - Carl Reynolds, outfielder (b. 1903)